Strong Foundation
by Tadpole24
Summary: He's squirming in pain, hand clutching at the wound in his chest, the Wicked Witch's laughter still echoing in the night. "Why haven't you kissed her yet?" Captain Swan moments set after 3x17.


_**Set after 3x17, because I can't stop thinking about it. This episode was such a game changer and I love it. **_

…

Strong Foundation

…

After dinner, she makes sure Henry's locked away in their room before 'remembering' a file that she left in David's office that she needs to grab. He's already engrossed in a phone call with Avery telling him about how he drove today, so she knows she won't have to worry about him.

She's quiet as she sneaks across the hallway, knocking gently on Killian's door, not wanting Henry to know that's where she's really gone. Her son is a smart kid and knowing that her mother broke up with a guy a week ago and is now spending a lot of time with another, decidedly pirate-ish, man would not slip past him.

Especially because _they've_ been spending so much time together.

"Swan?"

She glances across the hall once more, making sure Henry isn't watching from the door, "Hey. Feel like letting me in?" He moves aside without a word and Emma slips past him, hands in her back pockets as she turns to face him. "We missed you at dinner," she ventures.

His hand comes up to scratch his ear, "I just had something to attend to."

Her head tilts in exasperation, "You don't have to lie to me, Hook. It's okay, I understand."

"What do you understand?"

It's dark in the room, only one lamp lit over by his bedside. It's obvious that he's uncomfortable with the modern trappings of this world, that he's suspicious of something as simple as a light switch. "You were speaking to Smee at the docks. You're thinking of leaving."

He frowns, "No." But perhaps his answer is too fast, because that's exactly what he's been thinking of doing. Although, not for the reasons she assumes. He softens his voice, "No. I, uh, just wished to give you some time with your family."

She reaches out to touch his shoulder and his breath stutters at her proximity, "We'd really like it if you joined us next time." Her hand slides up to his neck, thumb brushing the stubble on his jaw, "I'd really like it."

He sighs, turning his head, his lips so close to her palm. But he doesn't want to risk it, so he shakes his head away. "I will," he promises.

…

It's one of those insanely weird nights when he comes good on his promise. One of those nights that anyone outside of Storybrooke could only attribute to a hallucinogenic helper, but anyone inside the town just accepts it as everyday life.

Red Riding Hood and Doctor Frankenstein sip drinks in the corner of the room while the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbelle gossip about who's in love with whom. The Evil Queen and Robin Hood tend to Roland's cut knee – apparently he can climb _really_ high in a tree, but getting down had been slightly more clumsy. And in the centre of the room, Snow White and Prince Charming sit with their daughter, her son and Captain Hook.

It had been a small win in the fight against Zelena today. Little John would be in hospital for a few days, but it was a small price for having his laughter back amongst the Merry Men.

"So, why is it so busy in here tonight?" Henry asks, looking around at the motley crew of people in Granny's Diner.

Emma's eyes widen and, in a momentary panic, she blurts, "It's Killian's birthday."

Her mother kicks her under the table and she shrugs her shoulders. It's too late to change it now.

"Oh mom, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Henry turns towards the pirate, "If I'd known, I would have gotten you something."

Killian smiles, thankfully used to lying in his years of piracy, "It's okay lad, at my age it just means so much that everyone could turn out."

Henry accepts that, but then, "You're not that old, are you?"

"Henry!" Emma says with an elbow to the ribs.

Killian just chuckles, "It's okay, lass. I'm thirty-three today." His eyes flick up to meet Emma's, "But sometimes I feel centuries old." He knows she's always been curious and this is a way that he doesn't have to scare her so much.

She nods in thanks and he knows it's not just for the lie.

…

They climb the stairs to their rooms in silence and when it comes time to part at the hallway, Henry notices the way his mom and Killian keep looking back at each other.

"It's his birthday, mom. You should at least give him a hug."

She blinks a couple of times, trying to work out, not for the first time, how her kid got so smart. "You sure you're okay?"

He gives her a blank look, "There's a TV in there. I'm twelve. I'll be fine."

Emma gives Henry a quick kiss on the forehead and then, following her son's instruction, heads back towards Killian.

"So it seems you have the kid's approval." He smiles. It would be perfect if it weren't so bittersweet. "You know, he really loves birthdays and will probably try to give you something as a present in the next few days. Could you just…"

"Go along with it? Aye." He finishes.

"Thank you."

Her voice is barely above a whisper and she knows that if she doesn't do it now, she'll chicken out and it'll become another one of those things she lays awake thinking about. So before he can say anything more, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and catches him in a hug.

She feels him take a shuddering breath and then, from out of nowhere, comes the most comforting feeling she's ever had. Killian slides his hands, fake and real, up her sides and across her lower back, holding on tight. And she hopes, god she_ hopes_ that he never lets go.

On an impulse, she shifts back a little, just enough to kiss his cheek. She keeps sliding backwards, her lips trailing across his skin. But his hand tangled in her hair stops her. "Emma, darling," he breathes deep, "Now is not the time. Not with a witch on the loose."

Her eyes close in embarrassment, "I am so sorry."

And then she retreats.

…

"HOOK!"

Her cry rings out through the suddenly still air. Blood rushes in her ears and she runs hard, ignoring the sweeping wings of flying monkeys still pursuing her. She raises a hand, barely flicking her wrist, and sends the creatures far from the chaos as the pirate falls to the ground.

"Hey, hey, Killian," she drops to her knees, hand immediately cradling his head, "It's okay, I'm here."

He's squirming in pain, hand clutching at the wound in his chest, the Wicked Witch's laughter still echoing in the night.

"Why haven't you kissed her yet?" she had whispered to him, before striking a bolt of magic through his leather and piercing his skin, "I'll just have to make her come to you."

"Swan," he musters, the single syllable coming out on a wheeze.

"It's okay," she repeats, wiping his brow, the sweat shining on his forehead from his exertion.

The Witch stands back and watches her handiwork, all battle ceasing around them. The tornado she had created to destroy the town swirls menacingly on the horizon. "Why don't you kiss him better?" she chuckles, turning to her minions and encouraging them to join her in laughter.

Tuning everything else out, Emma focuses on her emotions, pulling them in and lining them up in a way that makes it obvious what she needs to do. What she and Killian need to do.

"Hey," she whispers, "I need you to do something for me, okay?"

He nods, talking too much of an expense of important energy.

"I know things have been…different in the last few weeks, but I need you to remember Neverland. Remember the Echo Caves, when you stood there and told me what our kiss meant, what you felt towards me."

His eyes have slid shut and Emma knows that he's thinking of his words in the caves. Of his declaration.

"Do you remember?" his head inclines towards her once, his body weak and struggling. "Okay, now I need you to feel it. Feel the way you felt that day when you loved me. If only for a moment."

It dawns on him suddenly what she's going to do and he musters enough energy for a wheezing sentence, "I never stopped loving you."

Her brow knits together as she cradles his head, "But you've been so distant. I just thought you'd grown sick of waiting for me…"

"I tried New York. Didn't work."

If he wasn't so close to death, she'd actually slap him, "True Love's Kiss doesn't work when one of you can't remember."

"What?"

She smiles, rolling her eyes. "All this time," are her last words before she bends down to lay her lips on Killian's.

Exhaustion hits almost immediately, her entire body humming with magic and then…nothing. The winds pick up around them, Zelena's tornado coming at an alarming rate closer to town, and Emma knows they don't have much time left. She's looking out to the horizon, saying her silent goodbyes with tears running down her tired face.

But then she feels Hook's hand on her face, his thumb wiping her tears away and drawing her in for another kiss.

This time, when their lips touch, a gasp of air is pushed inside her lungs. Her eyes fly open as her magic returns to her and slam back shut again when she feels his lips parting above hers. It feels like flying, the moment the pulse beats out from her chest, joining with Killian's twin beat from his healing wound, continuing outwards and into the damaged and destroyed parts of town.

Around them, monkeys return to men and women, their bodies falling to the ground, eyes confused and dazed, but also clear.

A bloodcurdling scream rings out and all attention is directed to the Wicked Witch, her body sinking to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Regina approaching and knows that the witch will be taken care of accordingly.

…

It's later that night, after they've been given the all clear from Whale, that they sit on the edge of Killian's bed in the hotel room.

Emma's said goodnight to Henry even after a particular trying evening filled with hateful words and regrets aplenty. She knows he'll eventually come to terms with her reasons for keeping him in the dark, but for now, she's okay with him being mad at her because at least it means he's talking to her.

Killian's hand reaches out to take hers and she responds to the touch by leaning against his shoulder, her head fitting perfectly in the gap between his collar bone and jaw.

"I love you," he whispers.

And she finds herself answering with the same hushed voice, "I love you too."

Regina had told her about a solid foundation for magic and having to build that first before moving onto the bigger things. She smiles when she feels Killian's lips on her neck – he hasn't stopped kissing her since he could – and thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's found her strong foundation.

…

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
